The present invention is related to electrical test equipment, and in particular to input adaptable test equipment.
Electrical test equipment, and in particular portable test equipment, is designed to be connected to various power sources (e.g., 208 volt alternating current (VAC) or 480 VAC). In this way, a single piece of test equipment may be employed despite the power source available in a particular environment.
However, to operate correctly, prior art input adaptable test equipment requires a user to correctly identify the power source and manually modify the test equipment to receive the identified power source. Mistakes in identifying the power source and in modifying the test equipment result in the test equipment either not working properly or in failure and damage to the test equipment.